


Strange Powers

by LallyDolally



Series: The Last of the Sun and the Moon [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Death Mountain (Legend of Zelda), Divine Beasts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fights, Hyrule Castle, Master Sword (Legend of Zelda), Pre-Calamity Ganon, Rito Village, Romance, Sheikah Culture, Slow Burn, Zelda/Revali - Freeform, link/mipha - Freeform, well lovers eventually...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LallyDolally/pseuds/LallyDolally
Summary: "In the darkest of times, all you have are memories of the light."Link has Hylia's blessing whilst Zelda's prayers fall on deaf ears.As both struggle under the weight of their destinies, they find themselves unable to support each other. But for the sake of the kingdom, they must find a way forward.This is the first part of a five part series and will cover the early stages of Link becoming the bearer of the Master Sword and his difficult relationship with Zelda at this time. It also delves into their history with the other champions and Link's efforts to become a worthy knight.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: The Last of the Sun and the Moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915255
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Wake Up

Something had changed. 

For the first time since the sealing, something was different. Zelda felt through the crevices of her mind, of her body. Light continued to thrum through her, the same force which had clasped her together now for a hundred years. The darkness pressed in greedily, trying desperately to penetrate her pinprick of brightness.

For a long second her world paused once more to its eternal monotony. 

But there it was again. A change, tugging loudly at her heart. A breath filled her lungs, smelling of sweet music and flowered smiles. Her first breath in this lifetime. 

And she knew. He was here. The yearning in her chest spread through her arms, her legs, her fingers and toes, but the light itself reached for him, they had to find him.

She let the weight of Ganon rest solely at the back of her mind, ignoring the scorching violence it brought to her. She could stand it, if only for a moment. To call to him. To bring him to her. 

Fragments of light gently effused her eyes and for the first time since the sealing she could sense the outside. The dampness of the shrine, the soft drops of… of what? Rain perhaps, or a nearby stream. Something natural and of this world, so wonderful it nearly brought her to tears. 

But Ganon was struggling against her, tearing at her defences. 

It had to be now. 

_…Open your eyes…_

Her heart tugged then lay still once more. 

_Open your eyes…_

Please.

She thought she could see the light and found it strange to see it again after so long of it only being a feeling. After so many decades of darkness.

_Open your eyes._

A command, soft and imploring but a command nonetheless. He would always answer her, she knew, even after all this time. 

A warmth spiked within her, temporarily relieving the sharpness of Ganon and the darkness of the years before. For a moment she could see him, eyes, bright and blue and alive.

_Wake up, Link._

She wondered if he could hear her first smile in a century. The sound of water gently drifting from his body washed over her and she watched tenderly as he found his feet. 

_Link… You are the light — our light—that must shine on Hyrule once again._

Ganon crashed to the forefront of her mind, tearing her away from him. But despite the searing pain she felt a smile, a real smile, not just one she had conjured from memory, lifting her up.

_My knight,_ she thought, to herself this time, _he’s coming._


	2. The Ceremony of the Sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a super quick one to say, I am SO excited to be publishing this story at last. It’s the beginning of what should be a pretty long journey though so expect some sloooow burning to happen. I currently have plans for this story to be in five parts and for there to be 30 chapters per part (just to give you a taste of what’s to come).
> 
> I’ll be posting every week from now though the posts will likely happen on a Thursday so keep your eyes peeled.
> 
> Any feedback is definitely welcome - obviously love a nice review but constructive feedback is always great too and as I'm still writing the fic I'll definitely take it all into consideration.
> 
> And finally THANK YOU! I’m buzzing to be publishing this and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it. You’re all gems xxx

Nervousness bubbled through Link, drumming at his veins and spilling out of him in the restless energy tapping his fingers against his greaves. A nasty welt throbbed across his left eye. If it looked even half as bad as it felt, he was certain he wouldn’t be allowed to continue. 

Ahead of him the three judges blocked the leafy entrance to the sword’s dwelling where Squire Hannin was trying to argue his way in. Blood stemmed profusely from his shoulder though and Link could see he was fighting a losing battle. The two knights were mountains in front of him and Sheikah Master Impa was already looking to the sky. 

“Alright Hannin, let's get your wound patched up shall we? You can try again at Winterfell.” Commander Tinn stepped in and pulled his squire away. He glanced at Link and winced, Link bit down hard on his irritation. “Well you’re up but I think you’ll be following Hannin.” 

He tried not to scowl as he squared his shoulders and presented himself to the judges. Three pairs of hard eyes crashed down on him as he pulled his sword from its scabbard and offered it forward, his head bowed. 

“I offer my sword and with it myself.” 

“No,” the knight on the left barked. Link recognised him as one of the King’s Guard but he couldn’t place him with a name. 

“Wait.” The other knight, who he believed was called Forah - or maybe Fonah - raised his leathered hand. “How did you get the cut?”

Link pulled in a breath, certain he was resigning himself to another sixth months of squirehood. “In the fight. I was against two Bokolobins and a third appeared at my side. I eventually took all three down but the third took me by surprise.”

“I can see that.” The unnamed knight looked decidedly unimpressed. “Where were the rest of your order?”

“I was ahead of them. I was the scout and we hadn’t yet regrouped, we thought they would be further into the lair but they must have wandered.”

“It’s a no, come back at Winterfell squire.” The first knight turned his attention to the next in line but Link watched Forah studying him.

“I say yes. Taking on three Bokolobins is no mean feat.”

Everyone turned to Master Impa, waiting for her deciding vote. Her dark eyes hadn't left Link throughout the interaction and he felt strangely probed as though she was picking casually through his thoughts. He knew the Sheikah possessed powers an ordinary Hylian could not and he wondered if she was capable of seeing past the physical, into the beyond. 

With a small shrug she nodded. “There is no harm in allowing him a try.”

Before anyone could protest, Link bobbed a bow of thanks and thrusted his sword towards Commander Tinn. Tinn looked baffled but accepted the sword and motioned for Link to pass through the foliage into the soft haze of the ceremony.

As he brushed through the silky leaves, he found his next breath caught in his throat. The clearing was otherworldly, Link had had more chances to travel than many of his fellow squires but even he couldn’t help but gaze around at the beauty of the forest. The trees were tall and willowy, their long branches stroking the ground, framing this opening with perfumed petals and soft, hazy light.

In the centre a small group of his peers gathered, standing at a respectful distance from the stone stage. Some looked a little worse for wear but non quite so bad as Link. Scanning the group, he saw Horo, a giant of a man, who had always been double the size of any of the other squires, grinning at Link from the other end of the clearing, giving him a big thumbs up.

A wave of gratitude calmed his jittery nerves though he was unable to ignore the curious looks he was getting from some of the squires he knew less, probably wondering why such a young squire, who couldn’t even defeat a small group of bokolobins unscathed, was being put forward for such an honour.

From across the small group, Link saw Polla shoot him a particularly venomous look. He was broad shouldered and good looking, his dark waves of hair and charming smile making him particularly popular with the ladies of the court. He was from a very wealthy family too which certainly didn’t hurt his reputation. Link had heard stories of him writing poetry for the women he loved but as there seemed to be a new woman every night he couldn’t help but think this wasn’t all that genuine.

Link had defeated Polla at a recent tourney and since then he’d been particularly noxious towards him. Being older and much larger than Link, Polla had been the clear favourite to win and probably found it rather humiliating to lose out to a squire who was still shy of 18. 

A disturbance behind Link drew his mind back to the present and his eyes towards the opening he had just entered through. Three knights, all adorned with the golden sigil of Hylia stepped through the low hanging branches and eyed the squires blandly. The King’s Guard ushered King Rhoam himself forward, easily clearing a path for him among the twenty or so squires who had gathered in front of the pedestal. 

King Rhoam struck an imposing figure. He was larger than even some of the biggest knights and the expression he wore was always drenched in his own importance. It was as though his very presence pushed at people, the expectation to bow eclipsed by the absolute need to bow. It wasn’t etiquette that had the squires on their knees but the eyes of the king, weighing them down.

But it wasn’t the king who incited bubbles of nerves in Link’s chest. From his knees, his head down, Link kept his eyes on the opening to watch for her. Today was one of the few times a squire might see her in a year, her presence mandatory at the ceremony of the sword. 

A few seconds passed before her figure appeared, shadowy at first but increasingly clear as she reluctantly stepped towards the dewy light of the forest’s clearing. 

Her gaze was on the floor but as the trees released her of their shade she pulled up to survey the crowd. Link saw the brilliant green of her eyes before she raised them though. Their first meeting and that electric green etched into the crevices his memory. 

She scanned the faces swiftly, non-plussed. But her gaze held for a fraction too long on his own eyes. He wondered if he had imagined it, or maybe, just maybe she remembered too. Could she too hear the soft lapping of the water, feel the keen chill of the Zora winter? Then her eyes abandoned him and he thought she was likely just surprised at the nasty red mark across his cheek.

Sir Shen, more commonly known as the Princess’ Shadow, followed her into the clearing and offered her a hand onto the pedestal. She took the seat next to her father and set her eyes firmly in the distance. They both sat on the other side of it than the squires. Separated from them by the sword.

The Master Sword. 

Link eyed it for a moment, suddenly struck by how easy it had been for him to miss it until now. Almost insubstantial. He’d heard the older knights talk about it before, discussing how it had felt to stand before it and have your energy leech from your body as you tried to remove it from the stone. Stories were told of it, of its power and of the hero who would wield it. He’d even heard poems, of light cascading down and dusting the chosen one with the honour of the goddess. 

Yet up close it was underwhelming. The hilt and a few inches of blade protruded from the rock, both with a distinct look of rust to them. There was no light, no sign of a higher power, nothing to suggest it was a blade for the hero who would banish evil. 

Yet here they all stood waiting for their chance to be that hero. Or, for most, waiting in the hope they wouldn’t be the one to pull it. That they would feel their energy zap then step away as every other knight in the kingdom had done for over a hundred years.

Mist hung over the forest dwelling, giving the already solemn ceremony an increasingly ominous feel. It was the type of mist which clung to you, playing with your hair and embracing your face like a second skin. 

The princess wore the mist well, the moisture frizzing her hair into a halo of light, but her face was drawn as she watched the sky with clouded eyes. Link couldn’t blame her for this. The squires lined in the clearing were highly unlikely to pull the sword and feel the weight of a ten thousand year-old prophecy but she had grown up with it. It had been placed on her shoulders since birth.

“So how you going to do it?” He glanced up to see Horo had shuffled behind him. “I was thinking of doing the strong, silent type, I think it goes with my mysterious good looks.” 

Link trained his eyes ahead and tried not to laugh. “Yeah, that’s very you. I don’t think I can get away with strong and silent.” 

“Not with that hideous cut on your face. What did you do, fall asleep mid-fight?” Link shoved an elbow behind him and heard a rather pained chuckle. “You’ll have to do something extra impressive to distract from it.” 

“I was thinking of doing a dance. Something jazzy, I’ve got some pretty good moves.” He shot a sly smile back to his friend. “Or maybe I’ll just pull the sword out of the stone. It doesn’t look all that wedged in there, I don’t think anyone’s pulled hard enough yet.” 

“Yeah that’s it, that’s what you should do. Pull the sword out and I bet no one will notice the injury. Absolute fool-proof plan.” 

They both broke into quiet laughs. Other squires were chatting amongst themselves whilst they waited but it wouldn’t be right to be seen having too much fun at such a sombre occasion. With a deep breath to silence the laughing, Link watched Master Impa make her way to the king.

“How you feeling then?” 

“Alright,” Horo smiled easily. “Get this out the way then we can put in to become knights. I’m looking forward to that.”

“Oh yeah, then we’ll never have wash Commander Tinn’s underwear ever again. That’s the dream.” 

Horo’s soft chuckle was the last thing he heard before the king stepped forward and silenced the group. 

“Thank you for gathering here today for such an important ceremony,” King Rhoam began, puffing his chest out. “You have all shown great skill and courage to be allowed forward for this honourable trial. You will each have as long as you wish with the sword but please, we don’t wish to see anymore squires collapse.” 

Weariness rang through the end of his speech and Link was sure he must have seen lots work themselves to exhaustion. It had become something of a competition of who could hold their strength the longest.

Commander Tinn stepped forward and motioned for Polla to take to the pedestal first. Polla was clearly pleased with this and his swagger to the sword rankled Link’s already nervous disposition. He knelt low before the sword and swore an oath to the king, his voice sticky in the soft wind of the clearing.

For a moment the sun slanted to Link’s eyes and he thought he saw the sword shift in Polla’s grip but then the he could see clearly and watched his energy slowly drain. He let out a guttural snarl before tripping backwards, his breath thick and loud. The king nodded solemnly and Master Impa stepped forward to lead a white-faced Polla back to the squires. 

“Squire Link,” Tinn waved his hand towards the sword. 

Link nodded and squared his shoulders. Anticipation buzzed in his throat and for a second he let his gaze drift to the princess.

Only she wasn’t watching him. She didn’t watch as he stepped from the mossy grass to the pedestal. She didn’t watch as he knelt before the king and quietly said his vow to the kingdom. And she didn’t watch as he gripped the hilt of the sword and pulled.

_A hum tingled at his ears._

_Specks of light freckled the dark._

_A bright green. She was screaming but he would reach her._

_He would reach her._

Metal met stone and a soft hiss sounded as he stood, a new weight in his left hand. Silence hung over the clearing. What had he done?

His head slowly rose to look to the king, it had to be the king first, even as a squire he knew that it was only respectful to look to the king before anyone else. Even if his eyes were desperate to drink in the princess, to see her take notice.

The king could only stare slack- mouthed at the sword, all self-importance drained from his face.

Link allowed himself a glance to the princess, illuminated in the mist of the forest, wearing a halo of light like a crown. She still did not look at him but at the sword, heavy and unfamiliar in his grasp. 

It was a long moment before anything happened. The clearing seemed to be holding their breath, waiting for their cue to react. How did one react to something so unexpected? 

It was Master Impa who eventually stepped forward to take control. She stalked to the stage and stood shoulder to shoulder with Link. Her eyes briefly looked over the sword but she quickly reigned her gaze in and addressed the small crowd ahead of them.

Grasping Link’s shoulder with a firm hand she turned him to face the squires and knights. “You have witnessed history today. The sword, anointed by Hylia, has chosen its hero and through it Hylia herself has honoured him.” 

A smattering of applause sounded from the squires but the knights looked as stunned as the king, their arms useless at their sides. Link looked to the sword in his hand. It was heavier than the swords he was used to though it looked much cleaner now it was pulled from the stone. 

It felt awkward in his grasp, as though it wasn’t really meant to sit there. He wanted to say this, to tell Impa, the king, the princess, anyone who would listen that the sword had made some kind of mistake. He hadn’t meant to pull it out. But no one was even looking at him anymore.

The king was staring open mouthed at Impa, he looked as though halfway towards a thought but unable to complete it. The princess gazed at the sword, rigid in her seat. And for the first time, Link felt the true weight of the sword. The weight of the ancient prophecy placed firmly on his shoulders and he wanted to reach for the princess because he could feel all the prophecy meant and he realised, that’s how she must have felt all her life.


	3. To be a Champion

In the belly of the castle, tunnels veined with blue lights cut through the ground. It was here Link was expected every morning to start his day. Master Impa waited for him at the crack of dawn, as alert as the birds, in a training room the size of a closet. 

He’d been excited when Commander Tinn had told him he’d be having lessons with the Sheikah Master. The Sheikah didn’t exactly see eye to eye with the Hylian knights but they were, unquestionably, excellent warriors. The speed and agility they possessed was something to marvel but their training methods were kept as secret as the night sky. Link couldn’t help but feel eager to be let in on it. 

His hopes had been dashed almost immediately when he saw the training room was hardly large enough to move, let alone swing a sword and Master Impa had quickly thwarted any ideas he’d had about learning the ways of the Sheikah. For nearly a month he spent every morning in the cramped space with her, learning to ‘find himself’. It would have perhaps been an enjoyable, if somewhat dull, way to pass the time. 

Only, Master Impa had a habit of throwing things. 

She would set him up in some uncomfortable position, tell him to look inwards, start a conversation then pitch her shoe at him when he responded. He’d quickly learnt that any response, even a groan or scoff, led to shoe-shaped bruises so found himself biting his tongue. At first, it hadn’t been too hard but she was gradually reaching further into him, finding more sensitive topics to goad him with. 

And he wasn’t always able to keep his silence.

“Being a knight is a great honour—” she had started this line of probing three weeks into their lessons and every time she mentioned it, Link ended up with a shoe in his face “—and I know Her Royal Highness has been practicing for the ceremony. You must be excited to be blessed in such a way.”

There was a pause as she chose her next words.

“I spoke with the Princess Zelda about it, I got the feeling she isn’t looking forward to the ceremony. In fact, I’m not sure she even thinks it necessary.”

 _Of course she doesn’t,_ Link fumed to himself, letting the anger fill his head like smoke. Every time he had seen the princess these last few weeks she had ignored him completely. Except for one time when a courtier she had been speaking with had called him over, laughed at ‘how small a champion he is for such a big job’, to which the princess had cocked an eyebrow, cast an eye over him and said, ‘I wouldn’t call him a champion at all’.

But he refused to be shoe-d again for reacting to talk of her.

“The other knights seem unsure too.” He could almost hear the glint in her eye. “Do you know what they call you?” 

Link had heard the knights and courtiers call him so many names over the past few weeks, he was struggling to keep up with them all. 

“You know, I can tell you’re listening to me rather than looking inside, even if you are biting your tongue.” 

He slowly opened one eye and looked to the Sheikah Master. She looked decidedly underwhelmed but she didn’t appear to holding any footwear so he allowed both eyes to blink open and his body to relax out of the strange pirouette he’d been attempting.

“I guess that’s another wasted morning,” he said, rolling his shoulders to try and bring the blood back to them. “I’m no good at this, I just don’t really see the point. What am I supposed to be getting from it?” 

Master Impa exhaled slowly through her mouth and Link had to wonder if she was fighting to find her own inner peace. When she looked back to him, her eyes were heavy in their sockets. 

“Perhaps you don’t see the point right now but to be a champion you must find that point. Until then we continue onwards anyway.” He wanted to press further but sensed he was broaching a topic that would only lead to arguments, so let it lie. “Has Her Royal Highness discussed her birthday with you?”

“Her Royal Highness discusses nothing with me. Why on earth would she talk to me about her birthday?”

“It’s approaching. The other champions have agreed to stay in Hyrule this coming week and they will attend the ball thrown in her honour. As will you.” 

“Next week?” Link perked up. “As part of her guard?” 

She averted her eyes. “No, you will sit with the champions and show a united front.”

“How can the knights ever take me seriously if all I ever do is parade around like a prize mare?”  
“Showing a united front is what we have deemed most important at this moment.” She watched him sag. “Look, you have your knighting ceremony, Princess Zelda’s ball and that is all. After that you can be a part of her guard, properly.”

“Okay, okay. I guess I can suffer through a couple of stately dinners.” He smiled wanly and even Impa managed a quirk of her lip.

“As for today, you have been excused of your training with Commander Tinn and Commander Japp. Instead you will be meeting with Sir Shen.” She eyed him warily is if readying herself for more protests but he just nodded grimly. 

“I thought I might have to.” 

“You can go straight there.” He sighed heavily and pushed himself up. “He is the head of the princess’ guard and once you are knighted, he will become your commander. It will be better for you both to become acquainted, wouldn’t you agree?”

He knew it didn't matter one jot whether he agreed or not so with a stiff nod, he left the room and readied himself for Shen.

*

He had collected the Master Sword from a Sheikah Warrior and was trying to find a comfortable position for it to sit across his back. His sessions with Impa were the only time he wasn’t expected to wear the weapon. Both Impa and, apparently, the king thought it would boost morale to see the Hylian champion wearing the formidable sword. 

The people of Hyrule hadn’t seemed to take it like that though. To them it looked as though he were peacocking, trying to boost his image by reminding them that he held their fate in his hands. This wasn’t speculation on his part, he had heard whispers saying such dying quickly on people’s tongues as they saw him approach.

The sword felt particularly heavy as he made his way back into daylight, towards the princess’ quarters. 

Too soon, he found himself winding his way up the princess’ tower. A small buzz tickled his stomach as he passed the room that would soon be his, before approaching Shen’s. Slightly above Shen was the princess’ own chambers - occupying a large portion of the tower’s peak. 

Part of him wanted to carry on up, knock on her door and explore her rooms, find out more about who she was. But with a sigh he drew himself to a stop and forced a short rap on the oak door.

“Enter.” Shen’s cool voice seeped through the cracks. Link squared his shoulders and sent a quick prayer to Hylia, maybe she’d listen now she’d picked him as a champion. “Have you died out there?” Or maybe not. 

Creaking the door open, Link set foot into the room of his soon to be commander. If a room told you everything you needed to know about a person then Shen was… no one. His armour sat gleaming in one corner. His bed, neatly made with white sheets in another. And he sat in the middle at a small writing desk, wearing a black tunic, black trousers and a stony expression. There was almost nothing else in sight.

“Well don’t stand floundering in the doorway. Come in.” 

Link obeyed and let the door - his one escape - drop shut behind him. He walked until he stood just in front of the table. Shen rose slowly from his seat, towering above him. All that separated them now was the wooden desk, which suddenly seemed so much smaller. 

“It’s good to meet you, properly that is, sir.” He glanced to the door, briefly wondering how soon he could leave without appearing rude. Shen made no attempt to reply and Link flailed for something to say. “Will you be coming to the ceremony tomorrow?” 

“You mean your knighting?” His voice hit Link like lemons to a fresh wound. 

“Oh no I didn’t mean— I just meant the whole ceremony, event thing in general. With the champions and everyone…” he trailed off at the stormy expression brewing in Shen’s eyes.

“I shall be there. I will be guarding the princess but much like a true knight, I will be striving not to be noticed.” He turned to his writing desk and plucked a thin quill from a thick pile of papers. “Has Master Impa been teaching you the ways of the Sheikah?”

Despite it being a perfectly reasonable question, there was an edge to Shen’s voice that warned Link to answer carefully. 

“I’ve been taking lessons to prepare for being a knight from Master Impa and others. I’m having my lessons with Commander Tinn and Japp as I did before.”

“I know, they have been keeping me informed of your work.” He tapped a roll of parchment. “In fact their reports have been very useful.” 

“I’m glad they’re updating you on my progress.” Link stuck his chin out. Maybe Impa wasn’t fond of him but both his Commanders had always shown nothing but pride in his work. Shen could try to act ominous about the reports but he know they would never say anything bad about his progress.

“I want to make something clear. I was not the one who wanted you to join Princess Zelda’s private guard.”

“I think that was already clear, sir.” A scowl threatened to break across his face but he forced his expression into one of pleasant neutrality. “But I would like to reassure you, all I want to do is protect the princess. I’m very good in combat—“

Shen silenced him with a swift hand. “I do not want to hear this. I have heard you can fight but that you do not follow instructions. You are rash and you think you know best. Would you say this is a fair assessment?”

Link desperately wanted to say no. To argue his corner and make Shen take a step back and respect him. But how could he? He _was <\i> rash. There were plenty of examples of times he had gone against his commander’s orders and rushed in on the attack. More often than not this paid off, he had a knack for sensing danger. He doubted Shen would be open to hearing this now though. Instead he remained silent and let Shen continue._

__

__

“I thought as much.” Dropping the parchment back to his desk, he turned to fix Link with a hard stare. “You will not get away with such behaviour when you are part of Princess Zelda’s guard. As your commander, I will make sure of that. In fact, much will change for you as of tomorrow.”

“I’m sure,” Link murmured.

“Like _that_. You will not answer back.” 

“I wasn’t—” 

“I am talking and so you are not.” Shen paused, as if waiting to see if Link would dare try and speak again. “You have much to learn about being a knight so I will start with this - stop talking. When you are working, you are security. I do not want to hear your thoughts and Princess Zelda most certainly will not either. Understood?”

Link wasn’t sure if his eternal silence should have already begun so he just nodded slowly. 

“Good. Now leave.” 

“But—“

Shen shot him such a venomous look, Link immediately sucked in his next words and stormed to the door. Once outside, he let his forehead rest against the cool wood, allowing it to leach out drips of the irritation threatening to burst through his carefully maintained calm. 

“What are you doing?” 

Heart in his throat, he spun to see the princess silhouetted in her doorway. Light poured from the room behind her so he couldn’t see her expression but he was certain it was packed full of haughty disinterest. Too late, he bent forward into a stiff bow, which was greeted with a scratchy sigh.

“Your highness, I didn’t see you.” 

“Clearly.” She clicked the door shut behind her and walked a handful of steps to reach the one above him. Up close, he could see she was well-dressed with her hair tied back in intricate, overlapping patterns. “Since you’re here, perhaps you can walk me to the courtyard.”

She didn’t wait for his response before continuing her descent, but then she didn’t have to. He was hardly going to refuse her. Shaking off the frostbite from his conversation with Shen, he quickly followed, trying his best not to trip on the slightly uneven steps. 

“So,” the princess began as they broke from the stairs into the long corridor of her quarters, “you’re to be knighted tomorrow.”

Link thought back to his conversation with Shen and his insistence on remaining in the background, silent and invisible. He was certain he would not want him to reply. But a note of expectation hung in the air. Would it not be rude to ignore the princess?

“Yes, it is tomorrow.” Link briefly wondered if that was the most pointless addition he’d ever made to a conversation but quickly reminded himself that he was not meant to adding anything other than protection. 

“I’m sure it is a big day for you. Has Impa made you aware of everything that will happen?” 

“I think so.” 

They had reached the sprawling stairway that led down to the castle’s entrance and she paused at the top to look at him. “It’s rather a strange one. We won’t be doing it in the same way that your friends, the other squires, are being knighted.”

“I know princess, Master Impa has warned me.” 

“It will just be the six of us.”

“Oh.” This, Master Impa had not made known to him. “So, us and who? Your guard?”

“No, the other champions. Urbosa, Daruk, Miph— Impa hasn’t told you this?” A note of annoyance edged into her voice. “I assumed… but she has told you where it will take place?”

Link nodded emphatically, relieved he didn’t have to upset her any further. “The Sacred Grounds. Because they’re consecrated.”

“Yes, yes, very good. And she has warned you of the ceremony beforehand.” She had not but Link nodded and was happy to see the princess’ shoulders relax a fraction as she turned and carried on down the stairs. “It won’t be too much of a spectacle but I imagine the people will be happy to see their champions united in some way.”

A nervous trill tickled Link’s spine. Impa had not told him of a ceremony happening before the knighting. Was there anything he was meant to do for it? Anything he should have prepared? Before any of this could spill out of him, he felt the delicate touch of the princess holding him back.

“Have you met the champions before?” 

Her hand was gently heavy on his chest and he could feel his breath travelling from mouth to lung burning playfully under it. She watched him somewhat curiously. 

“Me? Yes, the champions. Some of them yes I have.” He thought what he’d said was almost nonsense but the princess seemed to deem it acceptable because she continued towards the door and trailed her hand away from his chest.

“That is good. They can be— rather a lot, all of them at once and I am sure you don’t want to feel overwhelmed today of all days.” 

“Wait, they’re here? Now?” 

“You didn’t think I’d got all dressed up for you, did you?” She scoffed and pushed hard against the stone doors, allowing sunlight to stream in and temporarily blind Link. 

“But now? Hang on,” he climbed through the doors and felt the warm air of summer hold him close, “is that where we’re going?”

“Of course. There’s no point in getting nervous though,” her eyes slid coolly to the Master Sword and he watched her face slowly close in on itself, “I suppose you’re one of us now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So work went on for forever today but here's the next chapter! I loved writing this one, all of the characters in this chapter have so much ahead of them and I'm buzzed for it. 
> 
> After this chapter comes two memories - _Champion's Ballad_ and _Subdued Ceremony_ \- then we'll be picking it up with Zelda's ball next week. 
> 
> Enjooooy!


	4. For Mipha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is early but my writing is going pretty quickly right now so I thought lets get this out!
> 
> There'll still be another coming on Thursday. But for now I hope you enjoy meeting the champions, especially Mipha (who I _love_ , she's just a wonderful character in the game). As always, thank you for reading and any feedback is always welcome.

Link stood in his room trying to gauge his appearance in the small looking-glass that sat on his table. He wore his Champion’s Tunic, as Impa had told him to, and his nicest pair of trousers. His hair was tucked back into a band, hopefully out of sight enough to desist any of the knights commenting on how much he needed it shearing. 

But no amount of preening and expensive clothing could make him look any less himself. An afternoon of scrubbing wouldn’t remove a lifetime of dirt. 

A rap at the door jolted him away from himself. He looked to the Master Sword for a second of indecisiveness before resigning himself to its glow and slinging it across his back. Turning out into the corridor he saw Mipha, pink in the face and smiling gently, teetering in his doorway. He felt the knots in his stomach loosen considerably.

“You came.” He grinned, unsure if she could tell just how grateful he was. After his knighting last week, she had offered to escort him to the ball but as his schedule had kept him so busy since then he hadn’t had a chance to check she was still up for it.

Yet here she was and for a moment he felt like he had a true friend in the castle.

“Of course I came.” She slipped a small hand into the crook of his elbow and led him down the stairs. “I’m sorry we haven’t had the chance to see much of each other during my stay.”

“I know, it’s a real shame. It’s been a bit of a whirlwind since the knighting though.” He glanced around conspiratorially and dropped his voice to a whisper. “Sir Shen is determined to drive me to exhaustion, I’m certain of it.” 

She hid her giggle behind prettily ringed fingers. The warmth of her laugh tingled through him like a shot of her healing power and he felt his shoulders relax. Ahead he could hear the hum of voices, sliding over one another, sweet and sticky as honey.

“You look very handsome tonight,” Mipha’s own voice, soft as a whisper, cut through the rest and he focused his eyes on her. Maybe, with her by his side, he would make it through this night. 

They turned a corner and were quite suddenly blinded by golden lights and quivering blue streamers. More people than Link had ever seen in the castle milled around the great entrance doors to the ballroom. He had only been in the room twice before, both times briefly, and he had paid very little attention to its decoration. But tonight it was difficult not to notice. 

Half the room was an explosion of glitz and gold, tables laid with hundreds of silver spoons and strange skinny knives, Link had never seen before. The other half was where Link believed the dancing was intended to take place. It was bare of furniture but the wood-panelled floor looked so highly polished, he was certain one wrong step would lead to an avalanche of fallen courtiers. 

He pulled the room to his mind in a few blinks before Mipha led him directly to one of the smaller tables where he could see Urbosa and Daruk had already taken their seats at one end. The princess too had a seat drawn opposite them, her back to Link. He heard her laughter as he approached and marvelled at the way she threw her shoulders back at a joke Daruk looked particularly chuffed to have told. 

It was Urbosa who saw him first. Her laughter died on her lips but she quickly slipped a new smile on, a politer one, for acquaintances, not one she saved for friends. The princess quickly noticed though, her eyes never seeming to stray far from Urbosa when they were together, and she turned to see Link and Mipha arm in arm. 

“Ah, hello Mipha and— Sir Link.” The princess stood woodenly, her thickly curled hair, swinging over one shoulder. 

“Happy birthday, your highness.” Mipha left his arm cold to curtsey to the princess and stepped forward to place a kiss on her cheek. The princess graced her with a warm smile, clearly trying to avoid any eye contact with Link. 

That was okay with him though. He certainly didn’t miss her eyes, or wish that she would look at him with the same tenderness she did her other champions. Not one bit. Not at all.

“Ah, Sir Link,” Daruk bellowed, motioning Link to his side. “Brilliant to see you now, again. I haven’t had many chances over this last week so wanted to say very much congratulations for your new knighthood.”

“Thank you. It’s an honour to serve the kingdom.”

“Absolutely, I’m also thrilled I can be of some help. But of course, the Hylian knights are a formidable force. The best fighters in the land.” Daruk raised a glass to him and grinned.

“I’ve thought for years what impressive fighters the Gorons are. In fact, I would be honoured if there’s any opportunity to learn from you.” 

“Why, of course.” Daruk grinned and clapped Link on the back. Link tried not to fly forward with the force of his hand. “Perhaps when you visit in a few weeks. I’m sure one of my brothers will be happy to work with you.”

“Sorry? What visit—“

“I’ll explain later,” the princess interjected, her eyes glinting between Link and Daruk. For a moment her smile had slipped but she turned out to the group and pulled it back with a swift, apologetic hand. “But for now I must head to my own table. I hope you all very much enjoy the banquet. I really do appreciate you being here.” 

Link watched as she weaved round the table, her hand resting for a moment on Urbosa’s shoulder then she was gone, leaving silence in her wake.

*

The banquet passed in a blur of rich meats, silver platers and laughter. Far more laughter than Link had anticipated. Despite the tepid welcome Urbosa had provided, she warmed very quickly and he found both her and Daruk’s company pleasant. They competed to tell the most daring fight story - Urbosa just edging out Daruk with an almost unbelievable tale of her defeat of two Moldugas - and their easy affection with one another made Link feel a strange pang of longing in his stomach to be a part of this family.

He almost felt he had started to find his place among the champions when the final course of syrup berries was served and Impa materialised at his side wearing a long, shapeless dress in her usual rust-red colours. Her hair seemed fractionally less pinned back than usual but the thin strip of her mouth suggested that she saw this as a mere continuation of her duties. She helped herself to Urbosa’s now empty seat, the Gerudo chieftain having excused herself momentarily to catch up with an old courtier friend. 

“You didn’t see me approach,” Impa commented, her eyes catching the drops of wine he had spilt at her sudden appearance. “You should always be alert, constantly aware of your surroundings and any danger.”

“I didn’t realise you were a danger Impa,” Link replied cheerily, resisting the urge to wipe the deep red wine drops on his new tunic, “but next time I’ll be sure to have my sword at your throat in seconds.” 

She eyed him wearily. “I haven’t come for a chat.”

“No! That is truly a shock.” He saw Mipha bite back a smile and felt a shot of warmth tremble through him.

“You’re to dance the second dance with Her Royal Highness. She will dance the first with her father and offer the second to you.” 

“What?” The Master Sword dug further into his shoulder blade. “Why would she choose me?” 

“She would not, of course. I told her to.” 

“But why?” Link asked, baffled. What on earth would make Impa think he wanted to dance with the princess, especially in a room full of courtiers to laugh as he stumbled through it?

She narrowed her sharp eyes and, somehow, straightened her back even further. “Not for the fun of it believe me. To show a united front. I think it will rally the court to see their Hylian champions as a team.” 

“Oh great. Happy birthday princess, enjoy your political statement.”

“Her Royal Highness is well aware that she is working and perfectly happy to complete her duties. You are not here to have fun.” 

“Well I’m glad that's cleared up. I’ll make sure to have absolutely no fun from now on.” 

Impa opened her mouth to respond and Link thought he saw her lip quirk ever so slightly into a smile. But she quickly schooled her expression and motioned to his hand, “be sure to wash before the dance. It won’t do to hold the hand of royalty with sticky fingers.” 

With that she disappeared back to her table, leaving Link feeling distinctly told off. He turned back to his own table and gratefully accepted a damp cloth from Mipha. Her eyes were full of sympathy but next to her he caught the reproachful stare of Revali. 

Revali had arrived late to the banquet, offering no explanation or apology. He had said very little during the feast, except to disparage the occasional dish or scoff at how loud Daruk was. In fact, despite his flamboyant appearance, Link had almost managed to forget he was there. But now his gaze blazed into Link and he was certain he had a lot more on his mind than he let on. 

Before he could break into exactly what was bothering him so completely, the tinny rap of metal on glass sounded from the head table where Chancellor Batoon, a squat man with eyes too close together, held out his wine flute and a thin spoon. The room quickly hushed and stared to the chancellor who began spieling a well-rehearsed speech about princesses and birthdays. 

Link’s own eyes drifted to the princess. He had hoped her easy laughter with Daruk and Urbosa would have continued into the night but in the shadow of her father, her face looked more drawn than ever. 

He wondered if she would speak to him whilst they danced. Would he be able to respond? He remembered how it felt to have her hand resting on his chest, how his breath had constricted and his words fell out at strange angles. What would it be like to hold her so close for so long? 

Before he could grow too flustered at the thought, he noticed the banquet hall rising and making their way to the sprawl of the dance floor. The champions found themselves a place near the front of the crowd around the edge of the floor. Link glanced around and was impressed with the ease the knights had adjusted their positions, flowing around their charges as if tied to them with invisible string. 

The tinkle of string music landed gently on the room. He watched the king take his daughter’s hand and place his other on her waist. It was a slow dance which Link couldn’t name but it involved a few spins and turns that looked far more complicated than Link’s basic knowledge of dance covered. He could feel his palms beginning to sweat as he watched them.

“I think she should have been able to choose her own partner on her birthday,” Urbosa muttered to no one in particular. 

To Link’s surprise it was Revali who responded first. “For once, I find myself in agreement with you. I should have liked to have seen her choice.”

His gaze did not leave the dancers as he spoke, his black eyes looking almost bored. But the sharpness to his voice stung through and, not for the first time, Link wondered what was playing out in the mind of the most mysterious champion.

Too soon, the king’s dance was over and Link found himself watching the princess survey the room, looking for him. He didn’t know what the protocol was. Should he step forward? Offer himself up as sacrifice? 

In the crowds, she looked almost impossibly small, her hand half raised in a question yet to reach her lips. He found his legs moving for him before he had even decided to step forward. Her emerald eyes landed on him and she pulled on a strained smile. 

“Ah, Sir Link, would you do me the honour?”

Mipha gripped his hand for a moment, sending a warm fizz of healing energy through his arm. He was grateful for the support but certain he had left a pool of sweat in her palm. Stepping towards the princess’ outstretched hand he noticed her eyes flick to Mipha before settling tersely on his face once more. 

“Yes of course, princess— your highness.” He bobbed a bow towards her and was relieved to see other couples joining the floor in his peripheral vision. 

He took up the position her father had and hoped that this dance was as slow as the last. It felt strange to be so close to her, to be able to see the amber flecks in her eyes and the small knick of a scar on her left cheekbone. His throat seemed once more unwilling to pull in full breaths.

Her free hand rested gently on his shoulder, so close to his heart. He was certain she could feel it running in his chest, faster than he had ever known. Was this because of Hylia? Some otherworldly power thrumming through him in the wake of their shared duties? It was course that. It was the only explanation.

She spoke a few steps into the dance, her breath tickling his neck and doing nothing to help him concentrate.

“Are you enjoying the ball?” 

“I’ve never been to anything like it.” She looked at him for a moment as if trying to decipher if he was attempting to insult her in some way. “Are you enjoying the ball?”

“Of course. It’s for my birthday and I’m very grateful for everyone who has come along to celebrate. I feel very special.” Her voice crawled along monotonously and Link was certain this was a rehearsed answer.

“What a lovely speech. Impa is so fond of writing them.” He spun her out a second too late, having to copy the other dancers on the floor, so he didn’t catch her response immediately. But he was glad to see the shadow of a smile playing at her lips when she arrived back in his arms.

“Oh I have plenty of them for tonight,” she said, her voice straining between annoyance and mirth. “In fact I have another for you which she insisted I do during the dance.”

“You better then. That woman has eyes everywhere and who knows what would happen if you don’t run to her timetable.”

The princess bit back a smile, sending a swirl of warmth even stronger than Mipha’s magic pulsing through his blood. 

“I have been told to ask you to accompany me and my guards to Goron City. It is a three day journey there and back and we should be staying for around ten days, at least that’s my guess. I shall spend the time working on the Divine Beast, Vah Rudania.” She paused for a quick breath. “You may come but it isn’t essential. You could stay here if you wanted to.” 

“I’ll come,” he answered quickly. He wanted a chance to show how seriously he took his position and perhaps this would be it. 

The princess’ hand tightened slightly on his shoulder but she nodded. “Okay then, we set off in two days. I’m sure Sir Shen can provide you with more details.” 

Link was sure Shen would go out of his way to make it as difficult as possible for him to find out any more details but he decided that now wasn’t the time to take a swipe at the princess’ favourite knight. 

So they twirled in silence for a moment before she looked up suddenly, the brightness of her eyes clutching tightly at his chest.

“You know Mipha. I saw you both…” Her voice trailed back to a mere thought and her eyes drifted to the dancers around them.

“She’s an old friend. I actually spent a lot of time with the Zora when I was young and she was always kind to me. Do you know Mipha well?”

“I do. I too spent some time with the Zora as a child.” 

Her voice had turned to ice before him, her shoulders once more coiled tight. He watched her, drinking in her averted eyes and tilted nose. _Did she remember it?_ All this time, he had been told not to mention it. But if she remembered, if she knew…

“Princess Zelda, I wonder if—“ he began.

“Mipha. Revali.” She had switched on a bright smile and Link turned to see the two champions slipping through a final couple to reach them. “Could I offer you the next dance Revali?” 

He bowed low and Link thought he saw his first smile of the night shadow his face. The princess moved quickly from Link to Revali without a second glance to Link. He turned to smile down at Mipha who stood, wide-eyed, watching them dance away into the crowd. 

“Could I offer _you_ this next dance Mipha?” She smiled up at him and offered her hand. They joined the dancers once more. Though Link was careful to take them in a different direction to Revali and the princess.

“She seemed— eager to leave.” Mipha chose her words carefully. 

“Believe me, that was almost friendly for her.”

A small frown puckered between her eyebrows. “That is strange. I’ve never seen her like that before.”

“Oh brilliant, she saves it all for me.” He scowled off in the general direction the princess had gone, half hoping she would catch his angry stare but knowing if she did, Impa would have it out for him at training tomorrow. Even more so than she already did. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.” Mipha pulled in an unhappy breath. “I just think she’s scared. You pulling the Master Sword means the end of her childhood, she must step up and realise her powers. But still they elude her. It must be difficult.”

Link looked down at the small Zora. She had grown so little in the years he had known her, time passing by far slower for her than for him, that he almost forgot how much older she really was. But he could see the shadows of wisdom playing in her dandelion eyes. 

“You’re right,” he sighed. 

“I know she’s being difficult but please keep trying. She needs you.” 

Being there for Princess Zelda was the last thing Link wanted to do. He had heard this same line of thought from countless people since possessing the Master Sword but he could try for Mipha. For a friend.


	5. A Pinprick of Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the feedback so far, I _really_ appreciate it! One thing that a few people have said is how different Link is to canon (I know, I know, sorry for anyone who loves Canon Link) but I'm glad that, so far, you like my interpretation of him. I promise he does get more canon compliant as we go on - but I can't promise he'll quite as stoic as the game... 
> 
> Anyway I really hope you enjoy this chapter, it was actually the first one I wrote for the whole story (super weird place to start but there you go!) so it came to be. As always, thank you so much for reading!

Impa’s caramel eyes bore into him. She had him and she knew it. 

“I hear the knight’s haven’t taken to you.” 

Link blinked. He stood on one leg, his left foot pressed to the inside of his right thigh. Impa was a few feet ahead of him, crossed legged and smiling lazily. He knew he wasn’t meant to be looking at her, he should be looking inwards towards the ‘other’, to help realise his inner powers. 

But all he could see was her smug smile. 

“They would respect you if you took the position seriously,” she drawled, carefully picking dust from the end of her sleeve.

The blood rushed to Link’s face. It was a cheap shot and he knew she was saying it to irritate him but she was good at this. She knew where to aim to reach every part of him. He sometimes felt as though the contents of his head were laid out between them and she was casually picking at pieces to see how he would react. 

“But I doubt Princess Zelda will ever see you as worthy.”

His foot slammed down. “That’s completely her fault.”

“Found your inner power already have you?” Impa’s eyes cracked through him. “Very impressive, that is the fastest I’ve seen anyone find themselves.”

“How can I find it if I don’t even know what I’m looking for?” He scowled, stretching out the stiffness in his left leg.

“Humility. Courage. Loyalty. Patience.” Impa picked each word off on her fingers as she got lightly to her feet. “Perhaps you will learn some on your journey to Goron City.”

“I doubt that,” Link muttered to his feet. A tightly wrapped towel thumped into his head and he looked up to see Impa’s hard gaze on him. It was in moments like these that he remembered she was hailed as the most fearsome Sheikah warrior of this time.

“You do not insult her knights. Understood?”

“It was only a joke,” he grumbled, rubbing his head where the towel had caught him.

“No, you don't even joke. They have been with her for years, they have learnt their lessons and they uphold them. You are a child. And that is exactly how they see you.” She pinched the bridge of her nose and turned to leave their closet of a training room. “You must try to do better because they must see you as more than the bearer of that blasted sword. There must be something more to you. For everyone’s sake.”

She spoke quietly but the words cut deeper than any of her insults and he took a moment to gather himself after she left. She was right. He knew, deep down, she was right. Though he disagreed with her training methods and he hated the time he spent with her, that didn’t matter. He had to do better. 

With an inward sigh, he picked himself up and headed out after Impa, he had a lot to prepare before his trip and little time left before they left.

*

Death Mountain was deceptively far. The peak was pressed into the very fabric of Hyrule’s landscape and could be seen from anywhere in the castle. This had perhaps warped Link’s perception of how close the beast lay.

That, and how slowly time was passing in the company of the princess and her knights. 

The first day of travel had been less uncomfortable than he had feared. Her knights had fallen into a practiced formation which Link had not been made aware of and he’d spent the best part of the morning trying to find his place in the group. 

He rode out front first with Gollia, who was almost as large as Death Mountain, and her sister Alin, miniature in size but as volatile as the volcano. This was the position Link had taken on previous journeys with charges. Out front you could scout and keep watch for potential incoming threats. 

His size and aptitude for riding made him well suited for this job but the sisters were slick, working around each other as if they had been born to do so. He quickly felt like a spare part and allowed his horse, Aelia, to slow to a canter so he could ride alongside the princess and her shadow. 

The princess had surprised Link on the journey. He had expected her to close further in on herself as he often saw courtiers do when removed from the comforts of the castle, but out in the long grasses with dappled sunlight on her golden hair she seemed more at home than he had ever seen her. 

She shot him the occasional sideways glance but her expression was one of schooled neutrality - he had to wonder if Impa had had words with her about patience and humility too. And despite Link’s presence she kept up a stream of friendly conversation with Shen. 

The sun passed wanly in the sky and Link found himself almost enjoying his time, the clear crystal of the sky warmed through his skin and he could feel the soft hum of approval from Aelia who had been keen to wander and so often did not get the chance. But his mood was soured quickly when they stopped for lunch. 

The group set themselves down at an outcrop of rocks near the start of a small span of wooded area. Nearby, a stream gurgled softly and that was where Link found himself when Shen approached. He had spent a few good minutes stretching himself out, his muscles not used to the long stretches of riding, and was watering Aelia when Shen appeared at his side.

He could see why the squires avoided him. His approach blocked the sun and Link felt a sudden chill creep down his spine, though he tried to appear unmoved by his sudden appearance. He took another gulp of water before pushing to his feet. 

“Sir Shen,” he said, trying to nod respectfully but managing to dribble water down his tunic. He quickly wiped his chin and looked back up to his commander. “Can I help you?”

Shen eyed him warily, his gaze only slipping to the Master Sword for a fraction of a second but Link could sense his whole attention was truly on the weapon. 

“When we resume, you will ride behind with Sir Brigo.” 

Link forced himself to remain friendly. _Patience and humility_ , he chanted in his head, certain that even Impa would be impressed at his placidity. 

“Would it not be better for me to continue riding by the princess?” he asked, hoping his smile came through in his voice. “I noticed she was only flanked on one side and assumed you had left the other open for me.”

“She is only ever flanked on one side.”

“But we always flank a charge on both sides.”

“We do not need two flanks. This formation has worked perfectly well for Princess Zelda’s protection for years.” Shen’s dark gaze locked onto Link’s. “From now, you will ride behind with Brigo. Understood?” 

Link knew this was wrong. A charge, especially a royal charge, should be flanked on either side. The only time this rule wasn’t followed is if it simply wasn’t possible due to the number of guards. But as it was there were more than enough to allow for him to flank her on the other side. 

He knew this and he was certain Shen knew this too. The seconds dragged out as their eyes burnt into one another and Link felt the heat in his pulse wanting him to argue. But a small voice in his head whispered that this was not a fight worth having. 

Stepping back to check Aelia’s muzzle, he forced a smile. “Of course, sir.” 

Shen stared for a moment longer before nodding curtly and marching back to his own horse. Bending down to tend to Aelia, Link allowed himself a few angry breaths before straightening back up and scanned the fields for a distraction.

His eyes soon found the princess. She sat a little while away, the grass around her long enough to play with the ends of her hair, examining a long weed. Like this, she looked so removed from the cold fragility she exuded at her birthday. Here she was warmth and curiosity and tenderness. 

Her hands had been dirtied by the muddy grass and patches of green stained her tan trousers. Not that she had noticed. Link was certain she would hardly notice the ground opening up beneath her when her mind was so caught on this ordinary, remarkable weed. This was the image he wanted to have of her always.

Like this, he could walk over and sit with her. He could ask about her research, push a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He could hold her eyes in his eyes and she would smile. He really thought, like this, he could. But his feet rooted him down and instead he simply watched her fingers wind the weed round and round, her mouth slightly open as if breathing in the extraordinary world around her.

One day, he would. He promised himself, there and then. A pinprick of hope - a star, interrupting the dark of night - blossomed in him at this thought. He would find his way to her one day. 

Aelia nuzzled gently into his neck and he brought a hand to stroke her, pulling his gaze from the princess and back into the present.

*

For the rest of the journey, Link kept his agreement with Shen and rode out back with Brigo. He could still see the princess and hear snippets of her laugh and he quite enjoyed spending the ride with Brigo but he couldn’t completely erase his annoyance at Shen’s clear bid for dominance.

Brigo was a short, broad knight with a battle-worn face that wore a perpetual scowl. Many of the squires were terrified of him and Link had always found his demeanour rather off-putting. But when riding, Brigo was a nice partner to have. He had a calmness to him and showed absolutely no interest in the Master Sword. Every so often he would point out a different type of bird to Link and give a brief explanation of how it hunted.

By the time they came to stop on the second night at Foothill Stable, Link could identify a bluebird from a steaming sparrow and knew the hunting patterns of a hot-toed pigeon. All in all, it hadn’t been an awful couple of days.

He spent far more time than necessary brushing Aelia before heading into the stable that evening. Their stops were the only time he really had to spend under the sharp eyes of Shen and he found his constant watching unnerving. 

Inside though he was greeted to a welcome sight of two Gorons sitting in the circle with the knights. Wide grins spread across both their faces as they caught sight of Link. 

“Ah-ha there he is, completing the party,” the slightly smaller, darker Goron said, patting the spot next to them for Link to join. Link obediently took a seat and thankfully accepted a large bowl of stew handed to him from Brigo. “Good to see you Link. I am Kairo and my brother here is Pena.”

Pena leant forward to wave before turning back to his conversation with a red-faced Gollia. Link didn’t hear Pena’s joke but he heard a gruff laugh rock through Gollia afterwards. The Gorons had brought much needed levity to the group and Link was oozing gratitude as he took a hearty mouthful of meaty stew. 

“It’s good to meet you Kairo,” Link said through a mouthful of stew. “But what are you both down here for?”

“We have been sent by Daruk to meet you and help you through the journey’s end. Gets a little tricky now you see. But it is also very good to join your party for the night.” Kairo observed the rest of the circle with a genuine smile. Link’s eyes followed Kairo’s round the rather pitiful group.

Across the circle, Shen spoke in hushed tones with Alin, their faces as serious as ever but their shoulders relaxed and they both held mugs of something that looked a lot like mead. Brigo sat beside Link and seemed perfectly content to stare into the fire, taking slow sips from his own tankard. 

The princess joined the jovial conversation with Gollia and Pena. She wasn’t holding a mug of anything but her flushed cheeks and bright eyes suggested she may have had a few sips of the knights’ drinks. 

“Good of you both to come, is it a long journey from here?” 

“Not for us, especially not coming down. We can roll you see. Very useful. But up we must walk and it is very hot. Hot, hot mountain.” Kairo chuckled fondly. “But we bring you all gifts, little tokens. They help keep you cool.”

“Oh really? How’s that work?” He finished his last mouthful of stew and placed the bowl at his feet. 

“The Gerudo, they are very good with the jewels. They can create jewellery that has many properties. It is very impressive.” Kairo reached behind and pulled five bangles out. His large hand made the strips of silver look like rings but as Link gently lifted one he could see it would fit snugly on his wrist.

A brilliant blue gem gleamed at him from the centre and he gawped up at Kairo. “You’re gifting them? But they must be worth a fortune.” 

Kairo handed the four remaining bangles to Pena but turned back to Link with a smile. “They are a gift of course little Hylian. We have more jewels than we can use up the mountain, why not help where we can?”

“Woah, well that’s, it’s just really generous.” At the castle jewels were hoarded and protected almost to the extent of one’s life so to be given one so readily with absolutely no strings attached floored Link. He decided in that moment that the Gorons were the sort of people he liked. 

Link slipped the bracelet onto his wrist and watched it glint playfully in the firelight. It took a moment before it happened but ever so gently his body started to numb. He didn’t feel as though he was getting colder, more like his body could no longer decipher temperature.

He looked up from his wrist at the sound of the princess’s laugh, tinkling in the air like drops of water. Pena had got to his feet and was standing over her holding a very intricate piece of jewellery. It looked like thin strings of silver with droplets of blue gems clinging to it. 

“The Chief Urbosa had said you would like something like this princess.” He placed the strands gently on her head and clasped the back before stepping back.

For a moment Link struggled to find his next breath. In her hair, the silvery string almost disappeared making it look like tiny raindrops clung frozen to her soft golden strands. But it was the larger gem sitting in the centre of her forehead that really captured her beauty. Her emerald eyes glinted brighter in the light of the jewel. Despite the dirt from the ride and her plain travel clothes, she looked ethereal, like Hylia herself. 

“Do I look like a proper princess now?” she asked with a mock flip of her hair. 

“You’d need a wash first,” Gollia said playfully into her mug. The princess burst into another set of giggles but quickly sobered.

“I’m sorry Pena.”

“No apologies princess, you look very nice with a smile.” 

“It’s beautiful,” she said in a hushed voice, her fingers tracing the jewels in her hair. “It really is the most wonderful gift. Thank you so very much. And I cannot wait to see Daruk to pay my thanks to him too.” 

“He is very much looking forward to your visit princess.” 

“As am I.” A sad smile played at her lips. “It has been too long since my last visit.”

The circle lulled into a natural quiet. The knights were trying on their new jewellery but the princess, her face basked in the firelight, her eyes and jewels glinting softly, couldn’t help but keep pulling Link’s gaze back in.

*

They rose with the sun the next morning, bleary eyed but ready to complete their journey to Goron City. Despite the early hour, Link felt a renewed sense of energy. The Gorons lifted the general mood considerably and he enjoyed chatting with Pena as they wound their way to the summit of Death Mountain.

The horses had been left at the stable. It was a tricky climb and easier on foot than by horseback, or so the Gorons believed. They rarely travelled by horse due to their size so their experiences scaling the mountain were somewhat skewed. 

At the summit, Pena cheerily told everyone to put on their jewellery. After some rustling through bags, all the knights and the princess were ready. The princess still looked breathtaking in her gems. Somehow the harsh rays of sun and blackened rocks of the mountain did nothing but add to her soft glow. 

Link shook himself. It was no good getting distracted by anyone’s beauty on the road. He had a job to do and remaining focussed was an important part of that. 

As they climbed the mountain, Link drank in the surroundings eagerly. The rocks were as dark as ash but regularly gave way to a different type of stone, one that glinted as though underwater. Pena informed him that these were the rocks where they found the jewels. They saw more and more Gorons on their way up, clattering around with their mining gear, covered in soot but stopping when their group came through to shout a greeting.

“This is your first time to the mountain little Hylian?” Pena asked part way through the climb. Link nodded. “And what are you thinking of it?”

“It’s loud.” He said it without really thinking, his mind caught on the road ahead, trying to work out how to scale a steep set of rocks which they seemed to be heading towards. He heard Pena’s deep boom of a laugh next to him.

“I suppose yes that is true. You get very used to the loud when you live here though. There are a lot of explosions and the mining, it is loud work.” 

“I like it.” He looked around and saw the rest of the group had fallen back. “Hylians, especially in the castle, value quiet far more than I think they should. It’s refreshing being somewhere that feels so naturally loud.”

“I am glad you like the mountain, I think you shall like our city too. It is very much loud.” Pena clapped him on the back. 

“In the castle, Daruk seemed so larger than life but here it’s like you all are. You’re all so happy.”

“Why would we not be?” Pena gestured outwards. “We have the sun, we enjoy our work and we have a beautiful city where we live with all our brothers. It really is a good life.”

“It sounds it.” Link smiled up towards the sky. 

“Look,” the princess’ voice brought his eyes back to the ground and he turned to see her a few feet behind, on her knees. “It’s a Fireproof Lizard. You can only find them here.”

Kairo, who stood slightly further back with the knights, grinned down at her. “They are very common here though. We see them all the time. Some say they have special properties when cooked. Did you know?”

Link saw the knights cast raised eyebrows at each other, clearly trying not to laugh. But the princess looked up, wide-eyed and eager. It was the look of someone thirsty to learn the world and all it’s secrets. It was a look that struck Link through his chest and left him breathless. It made him want to know more, find out everything, so he could come back and offer it out to her just to see that look again.

The others had turned away back to the path but he couldn’t find it in him to tear his gaze away. Pena patted him on the shoulder.

“Come little knight. Our city is nearly here.” Link forced his eyes to Pena and pulled in a short breath. “Not so bad a journey really, is it?”

And Link had to agree, the journey hadn’t been too bad at all.


	6. Goron City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super quick note to give you an idea of timeframes for this work. Part one should all be up and posted before the end of the year (I'm hoping by the beginning of December, just got a few more chapters to write). This first part massively focusses on the pretty bitter start of the Zelink relationship but I promise there's a lot more to pack in to the next four parts after that - all of which is planned out but a lot I still have left to write!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always I love to hear feedback or just chat about the amazingness that is BOTW!

Red pressed in on Link from all sides. The rocks, the homes, the banners, the heat. Everything about Goron City was overwhelmingly red. 

The Hylian knights stuck out like a sore thumb in the vibrant heat of the city. In their leather-bound armour they stood stoically around corners of the windy roads. Many had little to do whilst there. Everyday the princess had travelled to Vah Rudania with Daruk and Shen the Shadow. Daruk was so large and such a fearsome fighter, it had been decided she didn’t need the protection of the others. 

On the first day, Link attempted to accompany her but she had vehemently refused his protection, insisting she wouldn’t be able to complete her work with him distracting her. He wasn’t entirely sure what she thought he would be doing to distract her but he was soon glad not to have to guard her throughout the days. 

Daruk had made good on his promise. He had arranged for Pena and Kairo to take Link through their combat training. It was hard work which involved lots of heavy lifting - something lacking in the Hylian knight training. But he thoroughly enjoyed the company and pushing his combat skills to new extremes. 

Late on the second day a group of Gorons gathered to watch Link try his hand wielding a stone smasher. It was a popular weapon among the Gorons but considered immensely too heavy for a Hylian knight. A roar of laughter tore through the crowd as he took his seventeenth swing and once more ended up pulled to the ground with the smasher, the large stone-hanging target completely untouched. 

In the castle he might feel self-conscious being watched - and laughed at - like this. But the Gorons were such an affable people that their amusement could never feel malicious. 

Pena stepped forward as Link set himself up for his next go, determined to get it right this time.

“You let the weapon guide you, little knight.” Pena grasped his own stone smasher and easily held it above his head. He brought it to the ground with such force, Link could feel the tremors snaking up to his teeth. 

“You make it look simple,” Link said through gasps of breath. His tunic lay to one side, discarded quickly to allow him more room to manoeuvre. Despite the gemmed bangle working its powers and, somehow, keeping him cool, the sun beat heavy on his back. “Show me one more time.” 

“I show you this time.” Orno, a large Goron with huge hands, stepped forward and raised his stone smasher. He brought it down with even more power than Pena and a few Gorons let out cheers. The training ground soon turned into a competition of Goron strength. 

It took a long time for the buzz to settle but eventually Kairo managed to push the crowd back.

“Right,” he bellowed, “lets give him some space. Come on, little knight, one more try before we pack in for the evening.” 

Centring himself, Link held the hilt of his stone smasher with both hands. The head rested on the ground but with a deep breath in he lifted it quickly above his shoulder. He paused here for a second before charging forward and bringing it crashing down on the stone target. 

The crowd descended on him in a cacophony of whoops and cheers, his shoulders being jostled by large hand after large hand. He grinned around and saw Pena clapping, a goofy smile on his own face. Then he saw her.

Further back along the path that led to the training ground, the princess stood. She looked a little frazzled and Link realised she must have been up with the beast until now, for more than ten hours. He thought she might make a disparaging comment, probably one about his tunic being off. But she just stared, a small frown puckering the soft skin between her eyebrows. 

He held her gaze in his own and then smiled again, a warm smile that crinkled his eyes. This seemed to catch her off kilter and she turned quickly, running an absent hand through the hair falling into her face. Up the path she slipped past Shen and Daruk before disappearing into the haze of red.

*

The princess’ mood grew steadily less pleasant through the week. She worked longer and longer hours at the beast, each morning insisting today would be the day she worked through the flaw in the machine to finally get it to work as needed. Every night she returned, her eyes tired and hands raw, with very little to say to anyone at all.

At dawn, Link would wake, dress and make his way to stand outside the princess’ small room. Every day, he would offer to go with her and every day she refused him. Her refusals became increasingly vicious as her mood fouled. 

Until the sixth day of their stay when Link woke and just stood for a moment at the curtain of his own room, separating him from the streets of the city. What was the point in going to her again? 

He knew it only irked her and she would probably be grateful for his absence. Plus he was growing tired of the rejections, especially with Shen standing in the background with a smirk that riled Link no end. 

He would do far better to accept that she didn’t want him with her. With a strangled sigh, he sat back down on his rocky bed and ran a hand through the lengths of his hair. As much as he enjoyed the time he spent with the Gorons, he somehow felt even more separated from the knights here than in the castle. At least in the castle he shared some semblance of similarities with them. 

But here, he could run through the roughly paved streets, chased by the young Gorons and play rowdy games of of rock-ball with the adults. He felt far more at home here than in the castle. And he was certain the knights could see that too. Their discomfort in the unfamiliar city was blindingly obvious in their stiff shoulders and drawn faces and Link, well he was not an iota like them.

That was probably why the princess was so insistent on treating him like a child.

Shaking the thoughts from him, he stood and readied to head out to the flatland the Gorons used as a training ground. Maybe he could get some sword work in before the Gorons arrived. Shouldering the Master Sword, he stepped into the timid pink of the Goron dawn. 

He had only taken a few steps when Daruk rumbled into view. Link had seen the giant chief only a handful of times whilst staying in his city and was surprised to see him without the princess now. 

“Link, good good. I’m glad I caught you.”

“Daruk.” Link nodded his head. “Is everything okay?”

“It’s nothing too bad. It’s Princess Zelda.” 

A slither of worry crawled through his heart. “Is she okay? Is she hurt?”

“No, no.” Daruk raised his hands and frowned. “I don’t know how to say it. She is— I think she struggles with the beast. It is making her quite upset.”

Link wondered if it would be considered impertinent to tell a Goron chief that a blind man could see princess Zelda’s bad mood from the stars. 

“Is it still not working?” Link asked, feigning surprise.

“No,” Daruk sighed. “She tries very hard. But I think she needs support. Could you help?”

“Me?” Link bit back a scoff. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but she doesn’t want me around. I think my trying to help would do more harm than good.” 

Daruk smiled sympathetically down at him and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. “I know she makes it hard. She is not good with you. But she thinks she is doing a bad job and you telling her she isn’t would help. I’m sure it would help.” 

“Daruk, I don’t—“ He stopped. What was he doing? He’d wanted to be of use to the princess and now here was one of her champions, offering him the chance and he was turning it down. With a glance towards the training ground he nodded. “Okay, lets go.” 

Daruk grinned and motioned for Link to follow him up a winding path. He followed with some trepidation, the Master Sword suddenly weighing into his skin as heavy as a stone smasher. 

“She’s up at Rudania, working still.”

“Still?”

“She got up in the dead of night, certain she had thought of the solution. She has tired herself.” 

“She’s very determined.”

“Too much.” Daruk frowned as if rethinking this. “Not _too_ much. But she lets it rule her. It makes her exhausted.” 

Whatever Link thought of the princess’ exhaustion caught in his mouth as the Divine Beast came into sight. He had seen it, of course, but from below, far away. Up close it was impossibly mighty. It’s ribbed legs clinging to the side of the mountain like a giant fireproof lizard. 

He wondered for a moment how Daruk intended for them to scale it, the material of the beast looking surprisingly slick in the light of the sun. Then he saw it’s belly resting near the peak of the mountain. Daruk’s throaty chuckle snapped Link from his wide-eyed gaze and he stared up at the Goron, who suddenly looked quite small in comparison. 

“That’s— wow. I mean with four of those on our side, surely we have nothing to worry about.”

“My thoughts exactly, little knight.” A smile cracked across his face and he stared lovingly up at Vah Rudania, as though it were a long lost relative. 

As they reached the belly, Link saw Shen standing by the entrance. A flicker of annoyance crossed his face at the sight of Link.

“Daruk,” Shen noddy curtly. “Are you looking for Prinecss Zelda?”

“Sir Shen, very good to see you. We are, just thought we’d pay her a visit, see how it’s going.”

Shen cast a cold eye over Link but he made no protests as he climbed into the cool belly of the beast with Daruk. It felt smaller inside, closer together, the ridges of the walls protruding out and playing with the perceptions of space. It took a moment to click, but Link realised that the glistening material of the walls was the same as that of the Sheikah tunnels under the castle. 

He marvelled at their talent as Daruk guided him through to a smaller alcove. The Sheikah certainly were mysterious but any race capable of this design deserved to be revered. He made a note to mention it to Impa when he returned.

Ahead, Link saw the princess. She was knelt with her back to them and, despite their footsteps echoing through the chamber, she was lost to this world. 

Her voice, a whisper, wound soft words around his middle, trapping him in her thoughts. She didn’t know he was there, that was apparent. She was in her own world, flirting with new ideas and willing the beast to obey her fingers. How could anyone ignore the will of her touch? Her words formed and disappeared almost immediately, smoke in the wind only released from her mouth because she wasn’t concentrating on anything but what lay directly in front of her. 

Link had no idea what she was studying. He thought it looked a lot like a pedestal but it was unlike any pedestal he had seen before. Much like any Sheikah architecture, it was a mystery he was certain he would never truly grasp and one he’d never need to. 

“I think this might do it.” Her voice rang out, snatching Link from his trance. 

In an instant, she was on her feet with the Sheikah Slate held out. She seemed to be physically thrumming with excitement as she fiddled with the slate and looked up expectantly. 

For the longest time, nothing happened. The air fizzed with unanswered energy then the weight of Death Mountain crashed down on her shoulders and brought her to her knees. 

“Zelda.” Daruk reached her in two strides and placed an arm the size of her body round her shoulders. “You are doing well, child.” 

She was obscured from Link’s view now but he could hear the long sigh she let out and the muffle of her voice.

“What more can I do? I really thought this would work.” 

He heard the clatter of stone on stone and saw her Sheikah Slate drop gently to the ground beside her. The thin light from it’s screen slowly blinked out and Link watched it, fascinated. 

“You are doing all you can.” Daruk’s voice was softer than Link had ever heard it, so removed from it’s usual boom. “We are all very proud.”

“I don’t know what I’m _doing_.” Her voice was a whisp of it’s usual self. “I thought this was how I could… but look at it? It’s no different than before I started.”

“I have faith, Zelda.” 

“Why? Because some prophecy thousands of years ago said I would do it? I think they’re wrong. It can’t be me, she won’t even listen to my prayers.”

A sense of intrusion crept through Link. She didn’t know he was here and he was certain, if she did, she would not be saying any of this. So he stepped forward and cleared his throat. It was a clumsy way to alert her to his presence but in the moment he could think of no better.

Her shoulders immediately stiffened and she turned woodenly to stare at him. Her eyes glanced desperately between him and Daruk, clearly trying to work out what was going on, until she eventually found a tumble of words on her tongue.

“What? Why are you— what are you doing?”

“I came to—“

“I told you not to come. You shouldn’t _be_ here.”

“I know. I’m sorry princess but I just wanted to—“

“Why are you here?” Her voice was climbing to new heights with each word and the shock in her eyes slowly dissipated to reveal a seething anger. But the flush spreading across her cheeks and ears gave away her true feelings. Link had intruded on an intensely private moment. 

She was embarrassed. 

He realised this with a start and slowly lowered to one knee. Maybe he had disobeyed her but perhaps he could still make up for it. 

“Princess Zelda, I apologise for my sudden appearance. I know you told me to stay down in the city but I only wanted to help. There was something I thought you should know.” 

He paused, wondering if she wanted him to continue. After a long moment of staring at the ground, he heard her voice ring out once more.

“What was that?”

He allowed himself to look up at her but thought it best to remain on his knee. 

“I know that this is hard, the work you’re doing looks tireless. You’ve said I can’t help, that’s okay. But if you ever change you’re mind I’m here, princess. If you ever think you’re doing this alone, if you think that and it overwhelms you then please remember you may have been in this alone for a long time but now you aren’t alone anymore. We’re in this together.” 

The hard lines of her face softened almost imperceptibly during his speech but she seemed frozen now. Her lips parted in the softest ‘o’ but she made no move to speak. Had he said the right thing? He hoped she wouldn’t construe it in any sort of offence. 

He looked to Daruk who nodded gently to him. Link slowly got to his feet, taking this as his cue to depart. He’d said what he came to say and now he would leave her to be with Daruk again. She would certainly be more comfortable with that. 

With a stiff bow, he turned and exited back through the beast’s belly. Shen eyed him as he came out, he looked as though he had something he wanted to say but stepped back in silence. So Link descended Death Mountain in a daze until he was back in the arms of the now-familiar city. 

The streets were alive with Gorons finishing their breakfasts of rocks and chattering cheerfully as they prepared for another day of mining. 

“Little knight, over here,” Pena’s voice cried out over the bustle of the Goron morning and Link turned to see his friend waving from a nearby stool. “Come sit, you look as if you’ve lived a hundred days today and the sun is still new.”

Link obeyed and took the roughly-hewn stool opposite. He felt strangely affected by his interaction with the princess. He supposed it couldn’t really be counted as a success. He had embarrassed her and disobeyed her orders. But he felt somehow triumphant, as though he had cracked through to a part of her he had never seen before. 

“Tell me about your worrisome eyes,” Pena said, offering him a hunk of bread which Link accepted graciously. 

“I was just talking to the princess…” He trailed off, wondering if he should be telling anyone of their conversation. Despite Daruk’s presence, it felt intensely private.

Luckily, Pena seemed to need no more information to grasp the situation. He leant back with his hands behind his head and nodded thoughtfully.

“I have noticed that she and the knights seem unhappy. Very tense. Are they like that always?”

Link shrugged. Whilst they had never been the friendliest before, he had to admit tensions seemed particularly high here. “They have difficult jobs.”

“So do you and yet you are like a brother.” Pena pulled a loud breath in through his nose and a small smile snuck up on his lips. “I have an idea, little knight. I think it may help you all.”


End file.
